


Coalesence

by MysticForest44, Ravenille



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chapter 36.5, Disillusioned Fragments, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticForest44/pseuds/MysticForest44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenille/pseuds/Ravenille
Summary: "Come here and take off your clothes, and with them every single worry you have ever carried. My whispers will be the soundtrack to your secret dreams and my hand the anchor to the life you will open your eyes to."Chapter 36.5 of Disillusioned Fragments





	Coalesence

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 36.5 of Disillusioned Fragments. Although this can be read without the reading the long main fanfiction, note that their dialogues are heavily influenced by the happenings of Disillusioned Fragments. 
> 
> Note that this is not made for "immediate satisfaction".

**Chapter 36.5: Coalescence**

 

The door shut close.

The sturdiness of the heavy mahogany created a muffled friction. It was the only foreign sound to interrupt the ponderous weight of their vocalized breaths.

He stared at her; the transient blinking of his arresting caramel eyes feeling the inflaming redness of her pale cheeks. He studied her as her eyelids grew heavier. He examined her as she slowly lowered her face; but her crimson orbs never leaving his sight. She was utterly beauteous behind those snow white curtains of hers.

She was incredibly bewitching; standing in front of him with her cottony hair embracing her shy body.

“Corrin…” He muttered; feeling the hotness of his breath caressing the dryness of his lips.

“Mn.” Was the soft reply that flowed alluringly from her mouth.

 Takumi’s eyes shone with adoration as heat started to paint his cheeks, “I’ve told you already, but I’ll say it again… Corrin, I… I really adore you. I know I was very rough to you at first,” He took a deep breath and locked his gaze deeper into hers, “But…know that what I’m saying is the truth. Without you, I wouldn’t have lived this far. Without you, I wouldn’t have gotten over the worries killing me from the inside. Without you, I would still be a victim of my nightmares. Without you, I…”

He halted. His voice was heavy; his feelings a million pounds. He lifted his right hand and lightly touched the smoothness of her cheek.

She heaved a pleasant sigh at the tenderness of his warm fingers.

Takumi moved his hand further towards her neck and let it rest on her skin. He then pulled her forward; his own face sheepishly drawing near hers. He let his forehead repose onto hers.

“Without you, I would never have felt so loved…and would never have learned how to love so honestly like this.”

He placed his left hand on her right cheek before breathing in her scent. Thereafter, with his forehead still feeling the warmth of hers, he gradually removed his hands from her face and brought them down. Slowly, he brushed the softness of her pair of lovely hands. He then spread his fingers and wrapped them around hers.

Still encasing her snugness, he lifted them up and brought them to his lips.

“I love you.” He whispered; his voice slightly muffled by the contact of her skin.

Corrin was flabbergasted. Her breath felt like it was knocked from her lungs at the intensity of his words. She could not say anything; just stared at his caramel orbs and wished that he could feel the message in her own eyes. However, she still silently wished that she could utter out a few words of her undying feelings towards him.

But her mind was wiped clean as she felt the feathery warmth of his breath caress the pinkness of her lips.

Without another sound, Corrin closed her eyes and parted her mouth slightly for him to besiege.

Takumi complied and finally pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was light and only lingered for a few seconds. After which, he withdrew his face from hers by an inch or two to drink in the intoxicating glimmer of her wine red eyes.

She blinked once, twice, and smiled. He was truly gentle; as gentle as the blush on his face.

Feeling drunk and besotted, Corrin fluttered her eyes at him and whispered softly, “I love you, too.”

Those four words were enough to urge him to capture her lips once more.

This time, she found the courage pull him deeper into the pool of her emotions. Untangling her fingers from the warmth they knit, she glided them past his chest and around his neck; idling the left one on the broadness of his back and letting the right one be wrung by the silkiness of his long hair. Plucking some more bravery from her heart, she pulled his head even nearer before inclining hers to heighten the comfort.

Feeling the heat rising between them, Takumi automatically touched her lower lip with the tip of his tongue; sliding it meekly across to indicate his intention.

With a sigh of felicity, Corrin lightly bit on his lip before pushing her own tongue outside its home to meet with his in a romantic rendezvous.

Their lips overlapped; their tongues danced to the smitten song of their ragged breaths. They kissed again and again; each contact saying more words of their enamored worship for each other. When their mouths became used to the warmth of each other, the tendency to crave for more reached the limit of what they could bear. Deeper, deeper. Deeper still; deeper until his chest was tightly pressed against her breasts and prompted her back to straighten against the sturdy flatness of the wall behind her.

His arms were propped along the opposite sides of her head; encaging her in the zone of his onslaught of passion. She did not dare to escape her entrapment. Instead, she let him ravage her more; let him trace the line of her jaw and let him run his tongue through the sleekness of her bare neck.

In the blaze of his burning emotions, she trembled below him in delectation.

And so when she felt, through the clothing hugging her body, a tender caress on her breast, she could not help herself from drawing out a pleasured moan.

In the picayune second that she let out her voice, he immediately meshed his lips to her mouth and gave her a breathtaking kiss.

As their lips parted with a luscious smack, he rested his forehead against hers once more; the curtains of hair precluding their skins, tangled in a wet mess of their sweat. He let out a few of his ragged breaths. His eyes, hazy with the steam of the impassioned moment, sought hers again as his gentle fingers shyly rested on the edge of her covered breasts.

“C-can I…can I touch you..?” Takumi asked silently.

Corrin, diffident about the appearance of her body, did a shrinking violet and turned her eyes away from him, “You already are…” She whispered back.

He gave her a light smile before bringing his lips to her cheek. He bequeathed her a simple, sweet peck. His fingertips danced along the fabric obstructing his access to her bosom; sending shivers to his nape at the sheer thought of touching the lovely woman before him.

“Is it okay…if I…if I remove these?” He gently asked; not taking his pair of beautiful orbs away from hers.

At the meekness of his voice, Corrin flashed her sight back to him. Her heart swelled. She was lovingly greeted by the tender redness of the delicate flush on his cheeks. It was taking him all his courage to speak in this sweltering moment, and yet he still took an additional struggle to ask for her permission. He was truly a caring man.

And it made her realize just how lucky she was.

“Yes…” She nodded; submitting to the enchantment of his touch.

Takumi pursed his lips at the affirmation. He gulped. Deep inside, a part of him was hoping for her to stop him; to prevent him from getting drunk at the divinity of her blush. With the exquisiteness of her beauty, he was afraid he would lose himself under the spell of her binding loveliness. If that were to happen, then he would no longer have the will to stop.

He was afraid he would hurt her in his faithful vow of affection.

But maybe he was just afraid that his flawed self did not deserve her touch.

Sensing the sliver of hesitation in the tremor of his fingertips, Corrin closed her eyes and wrapped her hands against the indecision in his, “It’s okay. I… I want this.”

She lifted his hand and carefully slid it under the protection of her soft wedding gown; against the warmth of the moist skin keeping her beating heart.

“I want to feel your skin against mine.” She whispered; affectionate determination flowing out of her voice and seeping into his soul.

He heaved a soft sigh and toyed with the thin straps of her elegant dress.

“Thank you…” He said; his blushing expression not welcoming her sight.

Within a minute, all of the excess cloth hugging her body were spilled to the ground. The cleft between her breasts peeked at him, and he was left breathless for a while. He calmed himself; pounding into his mind that he had not seen the best of everything yet, and so he must compose himself. He could not afford to be mentally-spent too early on.

Taking a small gulp, Takumi fortified his rational stability; urging it to hang on for a while longer. Her torso was becoming more exposed now, but there was still a final article that was drawing the line between her being clothed or naked. This was it. He closed his eyes, and then snaked his hands toward the thin, lace material that held her ample bosom in place.

A tug. An incomprehensive gasp. A light bite on his flushed lips.

He found himself captivated under her bewitching spell.

 _Beautiful_.

It was probably the most overused word to describe a woman, but there was no denying that that was the perfect adjective for her. No words could describe how enraptured he was. No words could describe how fortunate he felt. She was shy of the sturdy shells that never failed to protect her, but even so, it felt so damn right. It felt so damn perfect. To marvel at the fragrance of her uncovered body left him oh so intoxicated under the illumination of the mischievous night.

 _Beautiful._ His fingers brushed against the peak of one of her breasts.

“Ah!”

At the jolting sound of her voice, Takumi’s senses felt alarmed and his eyes immediately shot down to lock into hers, “Did that hurt?”

“No…” Corrin whispered; her crimson orbs still shying away from his, “It felt…good.” She breathed out.

At her embarrassed gasp, he felt the heat rush more violently towards his cheeks. Puffing a short burst of air from his drying mouth, he shut it firmly before maneuvering his vision down once more. His caramel eyes dripped upon the sight of her rosy, perky buds as they started to stiffen under his intense gaze. With a reassuring nod directed to himself, he gingerly replaced his hesitant hands atop her chest and splayed his fingers across her soft, creamy skin; her nipples peeking through the gaps of his digits.

He gave her well-rounded breasts a light squeeze, which elicited a shy fluttering of eyelids from her.

“Does this…” He began to press her breasts together; enjoying every second of her softness against his hold, “Make you feel nice?”

The lady of his affection did not reply. Instead, her trembling fingertips desperately pressed against the sturdy wall behind her; trying to steady herself from the hiking sensation of his electrifying touch. She breathed in and breathed out. Her vision was starting to blur into a hazy, heated mess.

Takumi did not mind her unspeaking, however, and continued to gently knead her generous bosom with his nervous hands. After a short while of sensual rubbing, however, he could not ignore the hardness nudging under the touch of his palms. He took a few seconds to build up some courage. After which, he once again brushed the pads of his thumbs across her peaks. Only this time, his digits did not leave the contact with her rigid flesh and instead, the index fingers on both his hands joined with his thumbs to entrap her two rubicund buds into a teasing pinch.

Corrin squirmed under his touch, but her upper teeth biting her lip closed prevented the squeals from escaping her throat.

Takumi continued working on her chest despite the lack of words coming from her. He pressed, squeezed, pinched, and pulled. One action after another, his deft hands became more and more confident in his strokes. After a good while of experimenting and staring at her chest with unparalleled admiration, his gazes of awe slowly transformed into stares of warm yearning. His fingers glided into more frantic motions and his face slowly lost the boyish grin it held at watching a bare woman for the first time.

His vision was fogging up. His breathing soon rushed to blend in with the tempo of his scorching desire. Without thinking about it properly, his head sank down into her chest and his hands left her soft breasts in favor of her steady back. He was once again embracing her.

He caught a whiff of her relaxing scent—it must have been the perfume she had picked out specifically for their special day of walking down the aisle.

She was so beautiful. So relaxing. She felt so much like home. The home that he had worked so hard to obtain for himself. For them both.

With a soft sigh, he nuzzled against her beating chest and whispered, “I love you so much….”

He felt soft fingertips comb through the confines of his tied hair. Her arms brushed across his cheeks, and he could not help but close his eyes at the warmth that she was giving him. Her limbs wrapped around him and pressed him tighter against her bare skin. He felt her head cuddling against the top of his before recognizing the temperature of her divine lips on his forehead.

“I love you, too. So much.” She whispered back.

And it was all the encouragement he needed to scoop her up into his arms and to gently let her weight succumb into the comfort of the crisp bed.

When he heard her soft moaning borne from the contact of the cold sheets, he breathed hard and snuggled into the crook of her neck again. Her voice was just perfect—so heavenly that he could barely restrain himself from making her mewl more under his passionate thrusts. But not yet, not yet. He still wanted to taste every single curve of her body before diving into the main course.

He reached for her petite waist. Like an entranced musician, his fingers travelled up and down her pale skin; listening intently to the aria of her gasps as he felt her in just the right places. His nails lightly tickled her abdomen. His lips fluttered kisses up her stomach. His eyelashes quivered against the underneath of her breast, and when his hot breath met the sensitiveness of her flushed bud, her back arched and her stretched legs reflexively shut in bliss.

She liked having her breasts worshipped.

And true enough, when his tongue shyly flicked across her hardened nipple, a long, lascivious moan escaped from her lovely lips without restriction.

She was so adorable. So, very adorable; so, very salacious that he wanted to indulge himself with her over and over again. He craved for more of her screams; more of her squirms and more of her gasps as his mouth kissed and suckled on the lovely, rosy flesh that housed her voluminous pleasure. Under the mercy of his deft fingertips, her body arched and shuddered. Words need not be said; her carnal desires showed through every time the tip of his tongue rolled around her swollen buds and his fingers’ pads rubbed against her electrified skin. Each time his teeth blithely grazed her breasts, he left her more and more enthused in the fantasy of taking him in whole.

And then she felt his right palm run down the plane of her stomach and settle on the bare skin above her womb. When his fingers started to fidget with the band of her stockings, her thighs hiked up slightly and her toes curled against the mattress. Her breathing shallowed even further when his other hand finally left her breast and rested on the other side of her waist. When he levered both of her creamy legs atop his left shoulder and hooked his fingers against the band of her stockings, she finally fully understood his intentions.

Without her readying her mind for the act, the tiny tingles brought about by the texture of her stockings were no more; only replaced by the soft chill of the waxing night. Under his heated body, she laid defenseless and bare. All her sensitive spots were flushed and perked; turned-on by his lustful gaze that seemed to effortlessly undo the final piece of underclothes standing in his way.

He leered at her black panties as the tip of his tongue slowly licked his bottom lip.

She mewled at his reaction. She found it erotic. So erotic, in fact, that she was embarrassed that he would soon find out how moist she could get just by witnessing his little actions.

And, true enough, he let out a surprised gasp upon contact with her damp underwear.

A smooth chuckle escaped his lips as his index and middle finger rubbed up and down her wet panties; filling the wedge between his nails and flesh with his darling's love juices, “I'm glad I'm not the only one excited for this.”

The embarrassed lady did not reply and simply dug her nails into the skin atop her ribs; squirming in pleasure with each confident stroke he drew upon the barrier of her womanhood.

He was slowly becoming bolder in this act of theirs. Although at first, he was like a precious shrinking violet asking for indulgence, right now he was more of the dauntless prince that he had portrayed himself as. Under the mercy of his deft fingertips, she was like a tightly-wound bow. He was controlling her mechanisms with certainty, and the moment he thought it was time to release, she would surely lose herself under the pent-up ecstasy that he had built inside of her.

His teasing rubbing continued to undo her will. One moment, he was satisfyingly fast. Another moment, he would be painfully slow; obviously taking delectation in the way her wanton voice pleaded for him to keep going. Throughout the beautiful waves of her libidinous song, he felt his insides steadily growing more impatient. His desire for her rose. As much as he thought it indelicate to be expressing his lust for a woman so candidly, the painful strain beneath his undergarment dictated him to stop lying to himself and admit his salacious intentions.

His mind told him to stop playing.

Abruptly, he stopped teasing her through the thin cloth of her underwear.

When her teasing partner halted, she slowly fluttered her eyelids open; her ruby orbs still in a heated daze. However, before she could even silently ask him what was off, her eyes widened in astonishment and her teeth bit her lip to stop herself from yelping out loud. The corners of her orbs watered. Flushed, she let out a ragged breath and threw the side of her head into the pillow.

A lewd moan flew out of her throat.

Two of his fingers had pushed her panties to the side and entered her wet opening.

In and out, in and out. She could barely rein in the scream that begged to be released. Her hands clamped tightly on top of her petite, licentious mouth as she tried to calm down the violently tingling nerves struck by every stroke of his fingers against her inner walls. But unfortunately for her, her lover gave her no time to unfluster herself as his lips found its way back to her chest. With every little bite and every hungry suckle from his playful mouth, she could clearly feel the unbridled desire rising in the pits of her stomach.

The tension was growing ever so wilder, so when he padded against a particularly sensitive spot inside of her genitalia, she could not stop herself from harshly clawing at the bed sheets beneath her. He seemed to have caught on to the special reaction she prompted him with, so without a second thought, a series of fevered strokes barraged her in the exact area where she unmined her ecstasy from.

A flash of white. When she felt his tongue dart across the swollen bud between her legs, she lost it. With only a second of service from his mouth, her essence spilled from her insides and dampened his lips; offering him a taste of the nectar that she had saved especially for the one she loved. For him.

It took her a long moment to find her breath and contain herself. He waited for her. As much as how his instinctual self wanted to rip his clothes off and just pound himself into her, his sentimental side warned him not to do anything selfish without any consent from her. In any possible scenario, doing anything brash just for his own pleasure might hurt her in whatever way, and that was a chance he refused to take. He wanted for their union to be meaningful and free of any pain from any of them both. He wanted it to be retained in their memories for as long as they lived.

So when she closed her eyes and let out a continuous raspy breath, he silently climbed on top of her and cupped her cheek with his right hand. He traced gentle circles on her skin with his thumb. He never let his eyes wander off her beautiful face.

“Should we stop?” He asked quietly.

At his words, her eyes opened. She was still dazed, but she could feel every ounce of sincerity caressing his tender voice.

He truly was concerned about her.

No words were needed. Gently, she trailed her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was a short connection between their lips—their tongues did not even mingle for a little while. But it was all they needed for them to fully express their adoration for each other. 

When she broke off their connection, a sweet smile graced her flushed face.

She took her time in undoing the knot of his bowtie. She took her time in taking the clothes off his chest. She took her time in letting her hands travel down the solid plane of his torso and to the band that persistently clung his pants to his firm waist. She took her time in peppering soft kisses to the scars that riddled his body; took her time appreciating him for all the marks that made him into who he was. He was flawed in every inch of his skin, and yet she found none who could be as perfectly beautiful as he was; body and soul.

She could not be happier to be part of such a wonderful person’s life.

“You don’t have to do that.” He whispered meekly.

She smiled. He would never admit it to himself, but he was a selfless person. She could not remember a moment when he forced her to do something for him, but she could recall a million instances where he much preferred expending his own comfort for the sake of her happiness. He was the kindest to her, and so she must do her best to be kind to him, too.

“I… I want to touch you, too.” She replied with genuineness swelling in her heart.

After a short nod of understanding from him, she nervously hooked her index fingers in his trousers; catching the cloth of his underwear while she was on the act. Her hands were trembling; perhaps just a bit too nervous at the idea of causing him discomfort in any way. She did not want him to feel any negative emotions towards her actions. After all, all he did was give her a loving, exciting experience. She wished to offer him the same.

Finding her resolution, she nodded to herself and finally stored up the courage to remove the last of his articles off his body.

She was surprised at how much he desired her. He would never say it verbally, but he needed not to. In front of her was the solid proof that he was, indeed, just as enticed about the feeling of their touch as she was. It was amazing how despite the obvious dishonesty he had in his voice, his body told oh so very boldly the honest feelings he bore from the depths of his core.

She only had a vague idea as to how to approach a man's pleasure spot; only the suggestive books hiding behind the dusty corners of her bookshelf taught her the secrets of giving a man his ecstasy. But although she had textual knowledge in regards to the subject, she did not know if she could put that into physical action.

But she had to. Just as he did to her, she wanted to give him a satisfying service.

To test the waters, she teased her dainty fingers down the plane under his navel. Her clean nails lightly grazed against his skin; leaving small goosebumps in her trail. When the pads of her fingers finally settled on the shaft of the most private of his flesh, she gently rubbed against him; eliciting a low rumble from the deep tone of his throat. Encouraged by it, she wrapped the entirety of her shaking hand around his phallus. She experimentally squeezed it before glancing up at his face.

He was not looking back at her.

According to the literature that she had read before, the common male protagonist enjoyed being serviced by his partner. He would typically encourage his partner to take it deeper, and would even entwine his fingers in their hair to assist them in the conduct.

But her partner was not doing anything of the sort. Instead, he was just idle there; hands curled into the mattress, face shifted to the side, and cheeks burning red as he sat in silence.

Was she doing anything wrong?

Determined to mine any sort of reaction from him, she gripped him tighter and began pumping her hand up and down. At first, he was stubbornly quiet. He still refused to offer her any sort of eye contact, so she was growing worried that she might actually be hurting him instead. She was about to stop and ask him what was wrong, but a small, ragged breath that escaped the confines of his tightly-sewed lips gave her a little more confidence in her actions.

She decided to continue for just a bit more; with better friction and a harder force.

Up and down, up and down. She continued pumping the erect flesh in her hold; each stroke faster than the last. She continued her gradual pace until all she was doing was a fevered rhythm of both her pumping and the loud beating of her frenzied chest. It came to a point where she was not thinking anymore, and in her daze, a long groan sent a wanton shiver through her core.

His sensual moan was incredibly arousing.

“Your…mouth… Ah…”

Her face perked up towards him. Her eyes met his, and she found inside his orbs the clouded desire that he had been keeping since they started.

He liked it. He liked her service, but he was just too shy to say anything and kept his voice in control. He was too embarrassed and too paralyzed to ask of her exactly what he wanted.

But now that his senses were far too eluded by pleasure, he no longer cared for his dignity.

“Put it in your mouth.”

Without wasting a moment, her soft lips were kissing the crown of his member; the skin of her mouth being glazed by the sticky droplets of his pre-semen. When she travelled down his length and caught a whiff of the strong smell that enveloped his phallus, her nose wrinkled in delectation. Her core moistened in response to his virile scent. She had always been drawn to the smell of his body, so the most intimate of his aroma stripped her off all her modest etiquettes and threatened to let loose the feral inside her.

She was only a hair’s breadth away from losing control of all the hiked-up tension knotting in the pits of her stomach.

She was only a hair’s breadth away, and so the sight of him breathing heavily amidst the fog of lust ordered her to ravage him as she pleased.

Her tongue flicked across the crevice of his tip; his gasp loosened. Her cute, pink lips wrapped around the head of his phallus; his eye shuttered close. The humid caverns of her mouth enveloped his length; he shuddered in excitement.

Her naughty mouth sucked enticingly at his member, and he could not help but let out a satisfied moan at her action. In and out was he inside her cute little mouth; her right cheek ballooning slightly every time his tip hit the inside of it. Her tongue pressed against his lean penis as she stroked up. Her lips nibbled softly at his skin whenever she kissed the side of his phallus.

He breathed hard. His right hand flew towards her head. His fingers twined in her hair and he stroked up to prevent the strands from obscuring her face. He wanted to watch her rubicund cheeks flaring in satisfaction. He wanted to view her lovely face as she stripped off her purity mask for him and only him.

Knowing that he was the only one who could make her show erotic expressions made him even harder.

“Gods, Corrin.” He rasped as his head unconsciously threw back in delectation.

She was mercilessly ravaging him. Her dainty fingers were stroking feverishly across his skin and her lips were sucking him like it was the last thing she would be able to do for him. Her tongue was desperately licking and swirling; thick blankets of her saliva and his sweat mingling inside the hot cavern of her mouth. He was worried for a while that the scent of his pre-semen would turn her off, but it seemed like she was enjoying it more than anything, much to his surprise.

With every stroke of her beautiful, red tongue, his mind was being obscured with the haze of uncontrolled lust. Up and down, up and down. He could see her face flushing with the rhythm. He could hear her faint voice being muffled by the squelching noises of her sloppy sucking. Gods, did he want to hear her lovely voice ringing in the air. Gods, did he want to hear her beautiful voice moaning his name.

Without prior notice, he carefully placed his palm against her cheek.

Startled, she stopped her ministrations and peeked at him from below; her mouth still wrapped tight around his member. The view of her salacious pose almost sent his essence flying into her throat.

But he still could not. It was his turn to pleasure them both.

“Lie down.” He commanded softly.

The hesitation in her eyes told him that she really was enjoying herself – he laughed to himself. However, being the obedient person that she was, she reluctantly let go of his member; a soft “pop” resounding in the room when she did. She crawled towards the top of the bed and, with his help, laid snug on her back. Her breasts jiggled as her back made contact with the sheets, and he took it as an invitation to capture her nipples with his mouth again.

As expected, a lewd gasp escaped her throat. She really loved having her breasts fondled.

Once again, the beautiful melody of her ecstatic voice sang through the crisp air. The temperature was cold, but the wanton radiance of her electrified skin prickled steam through his playful fingers. Her gasps were erotic. The arch of her back was salacious. The sweat trickling down her breasts were delicious.

Delicious. So very delicious. She was delicious.

In his palm’s quest to drink in more of her beautiful curves and edges—more of the fascinating constellations embedded on her skin, he chanced upon the delicate dew of her core once more. The lines on his hand soaked with her essence. The lazy brush of his fingers pressed at her swollen nub. It was then when he concluded she was ready again.

But…did she really want it? Was she truly ready to accept him—a person like him—inside her; body and soul? Would she not regret it if he marked her? A symbol not seen by the world, but would forever stain her body with the fragments of his own?

Was she ready to bear the consequences of staying by his side?

She sensed his hesitation. Gently, she let her delicate hand caress his length. Although she could not easily look him in the eyes while doing something so assertive, she still encouraged herself to melt into his beautiful gaze. She was bewitched by his eyes. Her mouth pouted subtly.

“I… I want you. All of you.”

Corrin’s hands travelled across Takumi’s torso. The pads of her fingers tenderly pressed against his toned abdomen; loving the way her nails bumped up and down whenever she ran through his ripples. It was just like when she washed his body when he had no strength to do so himself.

Her palms spread against the firm muscles of his chest. They were tense under the strain of carrying his own weight; much unlike the first time she woke atop of him, in which he was without a care in the world. She pressed her ear against the skin that covered his heart. It beat like a pleasant tune; just like the many times when they sought comfort in each other’s hold. He was still the same, sweet Takumi who she knew.

“It’s alright…” She assured in a hushed tone, “Remember what we promised to each other just a few hours ago? I offer myself to you, body and soul. I am one with you, and you with I. My heart beats along to yours, and yours to mine.”

She traced soft kisses to his chest, his collarbone, his jaw. Like a light feather that could blow with the weakest of breeze, she nipped at the surface of his lips.

She loved it when they kissed. It was like melting in a sea of confectionery. His lips had the sweetest of flavors.

“I would like to witness this happiness with you,” Her fingernails ran through the large scar slashed across his back, “In this pilgrim of love.”

She felt his head bury into her shoulder. His eyelashes brushed against her skin, and it tingled of warm droplets seeping into her. He was holding back tears.

“What did I ever do to deserve you..?” He whispered solemnly; his breaths bathed with an emotional mix of gratefulness and glee.

She smiled through the silkiness of his long hair, “You were you.”

He pressed his forehead on hers. They were both smiling at each other, and it made his heart swell. It never crossed his wildest of dreams that he would one day be lying in bed with a woman like her. He never even thought he could love and be loved back.

All he wished for was to be cared about, and now he had so much more.

“Thank you…” He whispered, “Thank you for loving me. Thank you for making me whole. You…are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” He kissed her chastely; wanting her to feel every ounce of warmth that he had to offer, “I love you so much.”

When her charming mouth uttered, “I love you too,” she hugged him tighter and pushed her pelvis against him; encouraging him to take her. Almost uncertainly, he raised his hips and positioned his tip to her opening. He shuddered at the warmth of her crevice compared to the cold season.

“Are… Are you ready?” He questioned; shy and half-dazed.

When he received her enchanting smile as a response, he smiled back and nodded, “Just tell me if you want me to stop, alright? I don’t want to force you into this.”

She giggled despite the seriousness of the atmosphere. Her husband really was a kind man. He always treasured her comfort above his own. If she even showed a bit of discomfort, she was almost sure that he would stop and apologize feverishly for hurting her.

Her husband…

She sighed. It rolled off her tongue so perfectly.

“Of course… But I have no doubt that you will take good care of me.” She assured him.

He nodded his head and gulped. That was it. He was going to be one with her in body, and he hoped he would do it right. He did not know too much about what they were doing, but at least he knew the basics. He just prayed that that knowledge would be enough to satisfy her completely.

He took his time. They were married, so he had all the time in the world to be gentle with her; to touch her until all she could think about was him. He did not want to inflict pain to her in any way.

That, and he was so nervous that the hand gripping his phallus was literally shaking as he guided himself inside of her.

As he gradually pushed himself in, the lips of her vagina parted and welcomed him in – inch by inch. It was like a blooming flower in a bed of snow. The skin of his penis glided along the smooth walls of her inside; warm and snug. When he finally reached into the very core of her womanhood and the taut muscles of his front thighs met with the smoothness of her back ones, he gave out a long groan and looked over to his wife.

Her nails were buried in her chest. Her face was shifted to the side. She was biting her lower lip and her eyes were littered with droplets of tears.

He hurt her.

“Should we stop..?” He whispered as he reached a hand up to her cheek.

She blinked a few times and offered her attention to her husband’s eyes. She shook her head. She smiled despite the tears and cupped his face.

“It’s alright,” She hushed, “I’m fine. I just…need to get used to it.”

He inhaled and nodded. Although it was definitely hard for him to resist the urge to continuously thrust into her – he guessed it was a primal instinct – he bided. He watched her closely as her contorted face settled into a serene one.

He put his weight on one arm and used the other to scoop her to his chest. He snuggled into her hair. He breathed her scent in. He closed his eyes and pecked her jaw quietly.

“Are you alright now?” He asked timidly.

She did not answer verbally. Instead she removed her hands from her chest and wrapped them around his torso. She rubbed her palms over his back and kissed his mouth. When her delicate fingertips brushed the long bump of his beautiful scar, she nudged her hip into his to give her consent.

She loved it when he moved. Whether it be his unparalleled archery or his modest, caring hug; she loved them. When he fixed his clothes or when he removed them, she deeply appreciated his elegance. When he walked brusquely or when he wrote with a luxurious flourish, she never got tired of watching him.

So when he flushed and shuddered and breathed hard while he made love to her, he deeply turned her on. She could feel her heart thumping even louder at the mere thought of being one with him. Their distance was overlapping. They were drinking each other’s breath. Their tongues were dancing a slow tempo as they flicked in the same tune of his hips’ movements: in and out, in and out.

He was taking it slowly. The entirety of his phallus was caressing every inch of her inner walls. They were slowly throbbing around him, and each thrust earned him a new coat of slick wetness that she happily offered him with. He felt her hug him tighter and she sighed.

By the way he continuously shuddered inside her, she knew he was holding back. He was a caring man. He would suppress his own urges if it meant making her comfortable, and she was so very touched by his acts of selflessness.

She caressed his scar once more. He had willingly sacrificed his life for her. It was her turn to offer him everything of her; body and soul.

“You don’t have to hold back for me,” She whispered into his ear, “Do whatever you wish to do to me, and I promise I will welcome all of you.”

Her fingers carded into his tightly wound hair; feeling his scalp underneath her nails. She glided her hands to the red tie that shackled his tresses and tugged.

Sprinkled of silver washed down into her body: over her chest, across her shoulders, pooling on her stomach. She liked the way his strands tickled her. She liked the way that when he moved, his hair glided along the searing surface of her sensitive skin.

The image of him with his hair down sent eroticism down to her nether regions.

She clamped harder around his penis.

“Corrin…” He grunted when he felt his shaft being sucked by her tight, wet core.

She pulled him deeper inside her when she wrapped both of her legs around his waist. She grinded her hips against him; eliciting a long duet of moans from their throats. Unconsciously, he bucked forward in order to extract more of the amazing feeling of the friction of their sex.

He heard her cry out from his plunge. He did it again, and he was rewarded by a lustful look on her face that assured him that she liked it.

Awed by the reactions that he was obtaining from his ministrations, he experimentally rammed harder into her craving womanhood. Another lascivious song flew out of her throat. He did it again and again; delighted by both her delicious face and the ecstasy he was feeling throughout his whole body.

He was greedy. He needed more. He desired for more of the sticky love potion that her vagina was drenching his penis with. He wanted to swim further into the sea of euphoria that was she.

And so his left hand gripped her tiny waist. He held her closer to him as he dug further and further into her walls. His mouth flew to her chest and lapped at her forming sweat. The head of his member rubbed against every corner of her inside as his tongue grazed and rolled the rubicund nipples atop her plump flesh.

Her arms tightened around his head, “Ah, yes! Right there, mn.” She moaned smoothly as her husband hit a particular spot in her womanhood.

A low growl rumbled in his throat. He pounced on her neck and began licking and sucking her pale flesh. His wife screamed from below him, which only made him harder and urged him to bite lightly on her earlobe. He trailed his wet tongue across the shell of her ear. His deft fingers travelled south and began running circles on her clitoris.

She rewarded him with a trash of her head and her nails digging into his back.

He was certain that his skin was being scraped off by the force of her hold, but he was too lost in the rhythm of his love-making to even care. His hair tangles with hers every time he moved. His sweat mingled with her sweat in their heated frenzy. The mark of his mouth’s fluid tainted her skin; opening up blistering trails of passion with every lap his tongue ran across her body.

The sound of their love juices moaning with their voices was heaven. He pumped and pumped inside her. The pads of his fingers rubbed her pleasured nub. He kissed every part that he could kiss; claiming territory whenever he left red marks on top of her uncharted flesh. He loved it whenever she breathed hard against his lips; whispering “I love you” over and over again.

He returned her sweet words. He kissed her mouth each time they professed their love. He licked her body each time she clenched her walls around his whole length. He stroked her nipples every time she asked him to pound her harder.

“Oh yes, oh yes! Harder – make love to me harder!” She gasped and buried her face into his hair, “Ah! I feel like I’m melting into you! Oh yes, more!”

As per her request, he plunged deeper into her. Her whole body shook along with their bed. In the midst of the libidinous noises that their voices were producing, the wild creaking of the bed frame joined along in the chorus. The sloppy splatting of their sex mashing against each other emphasized the intensity of their rhapsody.

He withdrew his face from her body and gazed down at her. Her lower face was bouncing off light from the refraction of their mixed saliva. Strands of silver hair were stuck to her mouth; proof that she was spending her time being turned on by his long tresses. Her cheeks were crimson beyond belief. Her eyes were dazed, and she appeared like she was long since left by her straight judgment.

He gave off a fierce groan. His wife looked so undone. So far from the innocent, pure Corrin that he was used to watching every day. She looked so swept by rapture that she could no longer think of anything else.

Still, she was so beautiful. So divine. She was so glorious without her clothes. She was so sexy whenever she mewled out his name with every thrust that he fed her with.

“Oh gods, oh gods!” Corrin squealed, “I’m, I’m—“

She was not even able to complete her sentence when an uncontrollable wave of pleasure electrified her from her flesh to her bones. The vibrations of sexual release drowned her in an overwhelming sea of white. Her mind blanked out for a few seconds. She felt like she was being overloaded from inside out.

She was in a state of primal bliss, and her body jerked uncontrollably as she enjoyed the sexual dynamite that was her orgasm.

“Ah… Your voice is so beautiful…” He purred.

He did not let her recover from her euphoria and gripped tightly onto her waist. He flipped her over. He watched as her voluptuous breasts pressed tightly against the mattress. He let out a loud moan from the sight of her sexy body before positioning himself atop her thighs.

He rubbed the head of his penis between the cleft of her beautiful, voluminous derriere. He dug his fingers into her well-endowed flesh. He used his thumbs to spread her bottom’s cheeks apart before guiding his member to penetrate her vagina. He licked his lower lip when his ears picked up the sound of her desperate moans.

“Gods, your voice is torturing me.” He grunted.

Still disoriented from her release, she only spluttered our more whimpers. Her inside was being ravaged while it was sensitive. Her mouth remained lewdly opened, so he found it easy to capture her tongue while he was pounding into her core. He sucked on her mouth the same way her lower body’s lips did. He reached out for her breasts and seduced them.

Oh, how she loved being fondled.

When he was satisfied of kneading her breasts and her buttocks, he removed his length form her throbbing sex. He flipped her again and encased her mouth with his lips. He entered her once more.

His pace was becoming more furious. His groans were shortening and his breath were released in ragged puffs. His hands stopped massaging her nipples and his mouth pulled away from her lips. His mind was clouded, and his wife knew exactly what was happening to him.

“Come…” Corrin slurred out in between gasps, “Come inside me. Give me your love.”

But only the warmth of heavy tears came raining down her skin. She looked up and saw his eyes boring into her; half-lidded yet overflowing with a spectrum of extreme emotions.

He admired her from above, and he could not believe that everything was not a mere dream. Even after going through many a hurdle together, he could not register how a woman such as she would choose to stay by his side. All along, he thought himself a broken man. He was a wreck of a person beyond comprehension, but somehow he picked himself up and managed to live on. He was alive and loved because of her.

He was loved by her.

He was so grateful to her. He owed his happiness to her. He was saved by her, and now she had sworn the entirety of herself to make him whole.

He was so grateful to her.

Corrin’s eyes twinkled as she admired the man atop her.

He was so beautiful. He was imperfect, but so beautiful. She was thankful for him. He who showed her the world, he who loved her without any condition. He who had sworn his life to her happiness. Who will live and survive by her side.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his head. She buried his face into her chest and hummed. She caressed his hair and smiled her warm smile at him. She kissed his lips.

“I’m here,” She guided his palm to feel her beating chest, “I’m alive, and I love you.”

_Come here and take off your clothes, and with them every single worry you have ever carried._

“I love you. I have always loved you. And nothing,” She wiped the tears from his eyes with her shaking fingers, “Nothing in this world could ever stop me from loving you still.”

_My fingertips on your back will be the very last thing you will feel before sleeping and the sound of my smile will be the alarm clock to your morning ears._

She kissed his lips again, and he melted into her affections. She ran her hand across his back. She rubbed her cheek against his and gave him a sweet peck.

_Come here and take off your clothes and with them the weight of every yesterday that snuck atop your shoulders and declared them home._

She urged him to go on and he obeyed. He thrusted into her again and again. Again and again until their passionate voices sang hymns in the silent air.

_My whispers will be the soundtrack to your secret dreams and my hand the anchor to the life you will open your eyes to._

He looked straight into her ruby eyes. She locked hers into his caramel pair. They stared at each other fondly. She nodded at him and he pressed his mouth against hers slowly, and tenderly.

The strings of beautiful moans atop his waves of white were the marks that eternalized his love. He planted his seeds of affection into her, and he swore to nurture them both in their life together. He promised to let their love flourish into the garden that he had always dreamed of.

_Come here and take off your clothes._

* * *

Chapter 36.5 of [Disillusioned Fragments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6920290/chapters/15787522)

 


End file.
